The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The use of smoke and fire alarms are known in the prior art. Conventional building fire safety systems include a number of fire detectors positioned throughout a building. Many known systems monitor signals from the detectors and, upon sensing an alarm condition, activate audible alarms or visual light, e.g., strobes, throughout the building.
Buildings also include firefighting equipment which is located in various locations throughout the building. The firefighting equipment is available for use by a first responder when they arrive at the building or by other personnel. The firefighting equipment, however, can be difficult to locate in low light or smoke filled situations which may occur during a building emergency. This inhibits the efforts of first responders, visitors, and building occupants in locating the firefighting equipment during an emergency.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and apparatus for aiding people to the fire extinguisher locations in response to a smoke alarm.